


Library an Chill

by LivinTheCoffeeLife



Series: Badromantics oneshots bc why not [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, blowjob, sexual talk, some sexy stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinTheCoffeeLife/pseuds/LivinTheCoffeeLife
Summary: Some LeeBurr I wrote for BadRomantic because why notPrompt:"LEEBURR: LIBRARY. BURR CANT FIND A BOOK AND ITS NOT LIKE LEE KNOWS WHERE IT SO FUCK"Taken directly from the ask they answered on tumblr. Enjoy :)





	Library an Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> Find me on tumblr @livinthecoffeelife

Aaron had been wondering the library for a good twenty minutes now looking for a dumb book he needed for his AP history class. Only problem was, the jackasses who worked here NEVER PUT THE BOOKS IN THE RIGHT SECTIONS!

It was beyond infuriating. Aaron was about ready to give up when he saw a guy with a library worker tag who was loudly chewing his gum. "Hello, excuse me but could you help me find a book?"

The guy looked up at him and started to choke. "OH MY GOD!" Aaron was about to go into full panic and give this guy the heimlich maneuver when he gave a final cough and sat up straight. They guys name tag said Charles but his face said embarrassment. Charles face was a bright shade of pink.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked in concern. He had never seen anyone react like that when he spoke. He must of really startled the poor man.

"I am, I am perfect." Charles looked at the ground and had a mental argument with himself on whether or not it was ethically and morally okay to crawl under the desk and hide in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh well, that's good I thought you were going to choke to death for a minute there. Well anyways, I was curious as to if you could help me find a book needed for my history class called ' **The Turn of the Revolution** '?" Aaron rambled for a moment and caught the guy not paying attention. "Exscuse me? Sir, are you listening?"

"Yeah I'm like really into watching your mouth say words.." Charles immediately turned red. He did not just say that outloud. He couldn't of. He definitely was going to crawl into the book return cabinet and live there. He would live off the crumbs left on and in the books from broke college students who studied and ate at the same time.

Aaron stared at the adorably strange man that had just said the cutest thing to him. He looked at Charles closer. Yeah, this guy was cute. Actually he was just Aaron's type. "How bout you help me find this book darling and I'll let you watch my mouth do something better than say words."

If Charles had thought death was upon him moments ago; well right now he was literally in the fucking ground. He frantically nodded at Aaron's words. "By the way sweetheart, my name's Aaron Burr, just so you know what you'll be screaming in my dorm room later."

Charles looked at the desk, hoping desperately he could sink into it. He wasn't against Aaron's affections, it was just that he had never really been talked too in such a manner and that he was easily embarrassed anyway. "Uh the um, what bo-book did you need again?"

"I need one called ' **The Turn of the Revolution** ' love." Aaron was really beginning to love teasing this kid. His reactions were adorable. Aaron was actually becoming excited for what he might do to this guy. Charles was apparently a wonderful find he had accidenlty stumbled upon. And almost watched choke to death but that was beside the point.

"Oh uh, yeah it might be in section C row two, but other than that I don't know at all." Charles said seriously after having searched the book on the receptionist computer. Aaron gave a slight nod.

"Come on then Charles, how about you show me where this book might be then." Aaron suggested. Charles stood up stiffly and began to start walking in front of Aaron.   
Unbeknownst to Charles it gave Aaron a perfect view of a nice cute ass in a pair of khaki colored skinny jeans. It was lovely.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

After awhile of useless searching Aaron decided to cut to the chase. "Look Charles I've been flirting with you since you started talking to me and I'm just gonna go ahead and ask if you wanna go get coffee sometime or like possibly come to my dorm room like right now. I will legitamitly have sex with you right now if you want. If not that's fine but I'm just throwing it out there as an option." Charles stared openly for a moment.

"Can we um, can we go get coffee after my shift maybe. Cause my shift ends in like fifteen minutes. I think I would be more comfortable with getting to know you before like, having sex. And maybe before we go you could let me run to my room and change out of my work clothes?" Charles looked toward the floor and shuffled his feet a little.

"That would be perfectly great. I as well would like to grab a bigger coat and tell my room mate that I might be having company later. Even if you don't wish to have imtercourse later, I'd still be honored if you joined me for a movie or something after coffee." Aaron was officially the greatest guy to even hit on Charles. Not a single person had been this understanding and it was sad. It wasn't that Charles was prude, he was actually rather sexually active. He just didn't feel comfy having sex with complete stranger. And when he got to know somebody and didn't want to have sex with them they usually got mad. He usually didn't put much stock in it seeing as it was their problem and not his; but still.

Aaron left the library without his book but with a phone number and hot date set for an hour from now.

˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

"Yes Sam. I know Sam. I heard you the first time Sam. SAMUEL SEABURY I UNDERSTAND THAT I BARELY KNOW THIS GUY BUT JESUS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Charles was becoming beyond frustrated. After he had come back to his room he had hurriedly taken a shower and then asked his roommate Samuel Seabury for help with his outfit.

"Look Charlie I'm just saying that you should be careful. Do you plan on actually having sex with him?" Samuel was just trying to be protective and watch out for him but Charles was twenty years old and could judge Aaron by himself.

After a complete once over of his outfit and an ass slap from Samuel Charles was ready to go. "Don't forget to take a condom and lube Charlie. And be safe! Text me if things go south I'll come get you and ninja kick him in the balls!" Samuel was slightly crazy but it's what made him Charles' best friend in the first place.

He grabbed his things and started his way toward the coffee shop with a wave goodbye to Sam.

˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

"This guy must be a real catch if you are willing to go on an actual date with him." Theodosia was perched on Aaron's bed, watching him as he made sure his room was cleaned up from any trash.

Him and Theodosia had one of the best rooms the college had to provide. It was a four room dorm, they had paid extra for it. They both liked sex and they both liked privacy. Theodosia liked to cook and they frequently had friends over so the living room was a big bonus. It wasn't huge, but it was certainly bigger than most dorms.

"Yeah he was actually adorably and blushy the entire time we spoke." Aaron told her. Theo smiled.

"Well then I'm going to go stay with Maria and the Schuyler sisters tonight then." Theodosia grabbed her overnight bag from the floor where she had left it and gave Aaron a hug and a good luck before leaving. Aaron looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out the door.

He walked the fifteen minutes to the coffee shop him and Charles had agreed upon. He entered and saw Charles in line waiting patiently. He walked over to him.

"Hey. Is it cool if I go ahead and buy your coffee as well?" Aaron was going to anyway whether Charles wanted him to or not but still.

"Oh um, you don't have too." Charles cheeks were already a light shade of pink. Aaron smiled widely. He looked at Charles appreciatively. He had changed from the bulky black polo and khaki skinny jeans and into a navy blue coat with white skinny jeans. He looked warm and comfortable and absolutely adorable. He had a Ravenclaw scarf on and Aaron wanted to swoon when he noticed.

"How about you tell me what you want and I'll order it for you while you pick out a table?" Aaron told him. Charles looked at him for a second and then nodded. He told Aaron what he usually got and then walked over to a corner table and sat down.

Aaron ordered their drinks and then brought them over to the table. "One medium vanilla and caramel frappe for the cute little Ravenclaw."

"You like Harry Potter?" Charles asked with a cute little grin that made Aaron want to grab and squish his face in his hands.

"The real question is who doesn't like Harry Potter. Also I'm a Ravenclaw too if you were wondering." Aaron looked at Charles with fondness and saw the snap of whatever was holding Charles back. All the previous shyness was gone and replaced by a talkative and animated Harry Potter debate.

They stayed in the coffee shop for a little over an hour before Aaron asked if Charles wanted to head to back to his own dorm room or go with Aaron to his. Charles gave a slight nod to himself and asked Aaron if they could go to his.

Aaron grabbed Charles hand and started toward his dormitory. They held a light conversation on the way back. As they approached the room Charles gathered his courage.

"A-Aaron I'm going to be honest and say I really really like you and I don't want to have sex because I think my feelings would get in the way. Maybe if I didn't like you as much or if we dated it would be different but-" Charles was cut off by a swift kiss on the mouth.

"Good thing I like you too hot stuff. I think I would really love to go on another date with you. So do you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" Aaron said as he opened the door. Charles stood still for a moment before walking inside. Aaron put his arm around Charles' waist and plopped both of them down on the couch. Charles had no choice but to land on Aaron's lap.

He could feel Aaron through both of their jeans. Charles looked at Aaron before shakily moving in to kiss him again.

"Like I said before, I'm perfectly fine with not having sex with you if you don't feel up for it. And as I haven't actually said yet, if you want I will fuck you into my mattress so hard you won't be able to walk properly." Aaron was many things, and shy was definitely not one of them. Charles let out a small moan at Aaron's words.

"Um are we uh, are we dating now then? Because like if we are I'm totally down for sex." Charles asked between kisses. Aaron suddenly picked Charles up by his thighs and started to carry him to what Charles assumed was Aaron's room.

"Babe we are definitely dating now. And since we are dating now, I'm going to pound into you so hard you will stay with me forever." Aaron laid Charles on the bed and stripped off his own jacket and t-shirt.

"That was really cheesy but I'm down." Charles then started to strip his own clothes off. He looked appreciatively at Aaron's sculpted body and was doing fist pumps in his head at getting such a sexy guy.

Aaron settled himself between Charles's legs and started to kiss lightly on his neck. His hands were rubbing on his legs gently and Charles had both of his hands settled happily on Aaron's ass. "Can I?" Aaron asked as he put one of his hands lightly on the elastic of Charles' boxers. He got a quick nod in response.

Aaron pulled off Charles' boxers and slowly kissed his way down his chest until he reach his pelvis.

"Since you apparently like watching my mouth so much how about you watch it right now." Aaron opened his mouth and started to gently suck on the head of Charles's dick.

Charles let out a low moan and placed his hands on Aaron's head. "Please go faster." Aaron decided to do just that and took the entirety of Charles' length into his throat. He didn't stop swollowing until his nose was touching Charles' groin. Charles let out a pleasurable yell.

Aaron needed his hand on his own hard on and pulled his boxers down enough to let his dick out. He decided to start humming around Charles and it was apparently a great idea because Charles almost slammed his thighs together on Aaron's head before making himself stop. His thighs were on Aaron's shoulders and shaking uncontrollably. Aaron pulled off and sat up. He grabbed Charles cock and pushed his own into it. They both gasped at the feeling. Charles started to pump his hips back and forth faster. Soon they both came on each other.

Charles pulled Aaron closer for a kiss. It was short and breathy. They were both panting and just looking at each other. Aaron took a moment before standing up.

"I'll be right back, I don't really fancy being covered in cum." Aaron walked out of the room only to return with a washcloth. He cleaned up the both of them and threw it on the desk. Aaron crawled into the bed next to Charles an drew they both threw the top cover to the floor. It was dirty and neither of them wanted to use it. They both crawled under the sheet and Aaron spooned Charles from behind. He pushed his face into Charles neck and Charles jolted away.

"Don't touch the back of my neck." Aaron looked at him puzzled. "It's weird, I don't like it unless I'm having sex or someone is kissing it. Other than that if you touch the back of my neck I will literally bitch slap your ass across the sea." Charles laid on his back so Aaron couldn't get the back of his neck.

"Uh, okay then... I'll keep that in mind." Aaron settled back down and put his head on Charles's shoulder while sliding his arm over top of Charles's stomach. Both of them soon drifted off.

 


End file.
